


Goshi and Art Class

by orphan_account



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Guess what guys i am not a furry.
Kudos: 3





	Goshi and Art Class

It being the first week of school, I’d see students in and out of class so students changed their schedules all the time. I have a habit of playing with my pink hair when it was in my face. I moved it to one side. Then I saw him. I was surprised to see him in an art class. He didn't seem like the art type. He looked distant, kept to himself, and mysterious. The hood of his hoodie covered up of his face most of the time. But when his arms weren't crossed and his head was tilted up I'd stare at his eyes. They were so red I'd think they were filled with blood. I sat adjacent from him; a perfect view of his profile. Our teacher, who insisted us to call him Mr. G, was going over the school year projects. Art class: a lot of talk about partner work, painting and drawing. Like most of the students I was excited for this class. I'd draw occasionally but never had space and time to practice it properly. I saw him in my peripheral vision sketching something. I looked up but I couldn't see his face, his chin was leaning against his arm, propped up on the table. Occasionally, after sketching he'd look up and tap his pencil. I'd like looking at his fingers playing cool tricks with his pencil. I came to find out that hoodie boy's name was Goshi. Goshi, a nice name I thought. Goshi I repeated it in my head all throughout the hour and when Mr. G dismissed us, he was the first one to leave. I thought about everything I could remember that day. His eyes so red and hair so black. He's seemed shorter than me which is cute. The week goes on and I noticed he only wears hoodies. He must be cold all the time I figured. He’s paler than my complexion. I imagine how much smaller his hands would be compared to mine. He seems physically soft and smooth and warm. 

The first week of school ended and Mr. G announced at the end of class that next class we can choose our assigned seats. Goshi seemed intimidating enough so I know that no one would want a sit at his table. Next day came and I sat at his table. I was expecting him to give me in on unapproving look but to my surprise he was absent that day. I sat there at his table all alone and focused on the daily art exercise.

Goshi returned the my next day you could tell by face he was making that he was confused about the change in seat arrangements.

“Hey.” I said louder than I expected.

He gave me a nice smile.

“M-mr. G said we could choose our seats now.”

“Oh yes finally I could sit someplace else.”

I frowned, hoping he didn’t see my quick reaction.

“I’m kidding.” He smiled. “But so why would you sit next to me?”

That comment scared me I was afraid to look at his face. I looked up at him he was smiling at me.

“Your name is Yuki right?”

“Yeah and yours Goshi right?”

He jumped at my quick response. His hood of his hoodie moved a bit exposing his hair. He quickly fixed it making sure his hair was covered up.

“My hair is really messy.” he said fidgeting with his hoodie.

“Oh it’s okay I’m sure its fine.”

I looked up at his exposed hair. He noticed me looking at it.

“Hey you're staring at me now?”

“No I just I like your hair.”

“It’s messy.”

“No. I like it.”

“I like yours.” He shifted in his seat. “Pink.”

I gave him an awkward smile hoping he didn't notice. Mr. G made his way to our table smiled giving an Intro to Art packet.

“Please take this class period and start the packet you will have the rest of the week to complete it so that we can move on to nicer, fun things.”

Goshi picked up his pencil and started working. He was shading a pear. I started shading a cube until I pushed my pencil down too much and needed too erase. On our tables there were small bins with supplies. I reached for the bin with erasers.

“Sorry.” We both say together.

I felt my face getting warm and didn't want to look up.

“My bad, grab it.” he said it so nonchalant.

I looked up at him meeting his blood filled eyes. As we sat there in silence working individually on our packets he’d look up at me and that got me nervous. It got me thinking about what I'm getting myself into. Having a crush is difficult for anyone but my situation is a bit more complex.  
I gotta think is Goshi gay or is he just a handsome “hettie” like most guys? Goshi doesn’t seem exclusively gay but he doesn’t seem straight either. Maybe I’m just wishful thinking. If he is gay though he very well might not like me at all. At this point I really want him to like me back but if not it’ll be alright because a friend is also nice. I've never had a significant other. Not a girlfriend and not a boyfriend this is all new to me but I feel my confidence has gotten better and I should try. I like Goshi’s presence. We worked on our packet after finishing the note taking portion. I was too nervous to make conversation.

I walked into class the next day and noticed a “Art Club” sign up sheet. Participation in a club is mandatory in our grade and it would actually give me more time to work on some drawings so without hesitation I jot my name down. I go to my desk. Goshi was putting his backpack down.

“Hey Goshi, what club are you signing up for this year?”

“Oh, Art Club.”

“Oh.” my answer sounded rude.“I just wrote my name down on the list.” I said softly trying to recover.

“Yuki” he called.

I looked up at him surprised he said my name.

“Mmm?”

“You like drawing, huh?” He gestured to the page of eyes I had drawn the day before.

“Yeah I’m not too good but I've been trying to practice more.”

“You look pretty good to me.” He paused. “I mean it looks good to me.”

I noticed the pause and responded awkwardly.

“Yeah you look good to me too.” I chuckled.

He looked directly at me. I felt my heart jump.

“So am I going to see you at the art club meeting after school?” he asked.

“Yeah, I'm looking forward to it actually I want to start drawing properly.” 

“Yeah I want to paint already.”

“You prefer painting?’’I asked.

“Yeah, I have lots of paint at home but you can't really just whip out the paintbrush effortlessly as someone can with a pencil.”

“You need the whole lot for painting.” I noticed his veiny hand and his long, lanky fingers, and his black fingernails. 

“You paint your nails?”

“Yeah I like painting them actually like unironically. It's pretty gay of me isn't it?” I felt my eyes widen as he said that.

“Gay? Are you gay?” 

“Yeah.” he said pulling his hoodie up. “Are you?” he asked quickly.

“Gay?” I asked. “Absolutely.” 

He smiled. 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” I asked him quickly.

“No, I used to a few weeks ago.” He looked down at the table. “But I'm alright now it was for the better.”

“Oh.” I said quietly.” Do you want to talk about it?”

“Basically he just didn’t like me as much as I liked him.” 

“Sorry Goshi you seem like such a wonderful person so I don't understand why someone wouldn't like you enough.

“Oh yeah, I am pretty wonderful.” He gave me a delicate smile. 

Class was dismissed and he looked at me. 

“Save me a seat at our table at the art club meeting thing please.”

I laughed nervously. “Okay I'll see you later.” 

He smiled at me.

After waiting for the end of the day I headed to the art room. In the room there were definitely less people there than the list of names suggested. I sat at our table, hoping no one would want to sit at our table. Goshi came in and looked down and sat at our table. I felt his eyes on me. 

“Thanks for the seat.” he whispered. “Welcome to our club you can come in whenever you like and practice are as you wish as long as you clean up after yourselves.” Mr. G said calmly. Students gathered around the art supply cabinets.

“Are you going to draw eyes again?”

“Maybe. Are you going to paint?”

“Yes if you’ll excuse me I’ll get the paints now.” He returned with a few paints and a glass with water. He sat down. 

“So have you ever had a boyfriend?”

“No.” I replied quickly.

“A girlfriend?”

“No.” 

“Oh.” he said a bit surprised.

“Yeah.” I giggled awkwardly.

“That's okay.” he said.

“Your canvas Goshi and don’t you need more than that one colour?” I said. 

“Oh right that's why I'm here right.” he winked at me. He came back with a canvas and a few more paints.

“Hold on. Hey Yuki!” I turned around.

“Goshi it's cold!” I yelled at him. I heard him laugh. He smothered my nose in bright pink paint but handed me napkins right away. I felt warmth rush to my cheeks.

”Sorry Yuki you alright?”

“Yeah it's just cold.” I noticed him pull up his hoodie as I wiped my nose. I smiled at him we quietly worked on our personal projects. I'd secretly stare at him on occasion. After awhile I noticed I've been sketching some fiery eyes the entire time. Mr. G dismissed our Art club saying we can meet whenever we'd like after school. 

Next day in class, Mr. G announced that we'd have to partner up for our next project evaluations. We all wish to improve so you'll be each other's evaluators. Goshi and I locked eyes. Until I started staring at his hand then strangely I felt like licking the smoothness of his black nails.

“What?” he asked.

”Oh, nothing.” I said. 

“Yuki?” he said. I looked up at him. 

“Mmm?” 

He smiled. 

“What?” I asked him. 

“Oh nothing.” he repeated. “Let's go grab coffee after Club tomorrow?” 

“Yes here.” I rip a page out of my notebook and write my number down nervously. 

“All right then I'll text you before club so we'll be sure where to go.” 

“Yeah” I said. 

He didn't text me that night. I was disappointed in my dorm room. I finished all my classwork and went for a walk outside. Ever since I left home I've been sad constantly and I felt like I've been missing something. After walking around for a while I settle back down to my dorm room. Luckily, my roommate dropped out recently and I have this room to myself for now. Without much effort I lay in my bed.

I wake up to a Hey what coffee shop do you want to go to tomorrow? and Oh okay ignore me then. I'm kidding you must be sleeping good night. Three messages from a random number and it's Goshi. I think about what to respond with. I end up texting See you in art class Goshi.

I walked into our class. He was there before me. 

“So you were ignoring me?” he said.

“No. I fell asleep.” 

“Yeah sure you did. I saw you walking around campus.” 

“Oh yeah I was feeling uneasy so I went for a walk.” 

“Yeah, you see that's when I texted you.” 

I felt myself get wide-eyed. Did I leave my phone and go straight to sleep and I didn't even think of checking my phone? 

“I'm sorry I didn't have my phone on me I went straight to sleep.” 

“You all right?” he asked and looked at me closely. “Yuki.” he said. I felt the need to cry he seemed delicate when he asked me and I sat there staring at him as if I was about to shatter. “I'm alright.”

I was hoping he would drop it. We worked on our intro to our packet which seemed like it never end but I liked working on it since we could sketch and color some. They were due tomorrow though. And I didn't have any coloring pencils to finish the last page. I stretched my legs at the thought of stopping by a store to buy colored pencils. 

“Goshi do you have colored pencils?” 

“Yeah.” he smiled “And I've got more in my dorm.” Do you have much left in your packet?”  
“Just the last page.” I said as I stretched my legs and tapped his foot with mine. I got wide-eyed and embarrassed and felt him move his legs. Suddenly he sandwiched my legs in between his and smiled. I felt my cheeks warm up. “You want to finish the packet after class?” He asked. “Yes but in my dorm room.” 

“Have you got a roommate?” he asked. 

“Oh no my roommate dropped out and they haven't occupied the space yet.” 

Goshi smiled. “Yeah okay I don't mind going after my class. It ends at 5 so I'll be there around 6.”

“I'll text you my room number.” Mr. G dismissed the class. 

After my last class was over I texted Goshi my room number. The time was 5:30 and so I started tidying up my room. I hadn't thought out how this would go but I like Goshi and I wanted to spend more time with him. I heard a knock and my phone lit up with an I'm here text I felt my heart jump. I got up quickly and opened the door. 

“Hi Yuki.”

“Hi Goshi how was class?” 

“Good Physics ended early so that's always fun.” 

“Let me go grab my art packet.” I tripped over my own shoes as I went for my backpack.  
“Hey are you okay?” I turned around not realizing he was directly behind me and trip over him. I panicked getting off quickly.

”I'm sorry.”

He looks up at me and clears the hair off my face.

“What's wrong Yuki?” 

“Goshi, I think I like you and I'm nervous and I'm weird about it.”

“Hey Yuki can I show you something?”

I expected him to reach for his backpack but instead he reached for his hoodie he pulled it down carefully exposing black pointy ears. 

“Goshi!” I gasped. 

“I didn't know how to tell you but before it gets serious I need you to know.” He didn't look at me but I stared at his black pointy ears. 

“I hide them under my hoodies. I don't know if you notice I wear lots of hoodies?” 

“I noticed.” I answered quickly. I could tell he's nervous. 

“You’re so cute.”

“Really?” 

I laugh. “Goshi you're a cat boy?” 

“Yeah I'm a catboy.” We continue to work on our homework. Every so often he would shrug at me or poke me or try to mess me up. We seriously got to work on them since there were a bunch of little things to do. After we finished up Goshi said he had to go to sleep. I looked at him and his small little cat ears. 

“Okay go on, to bed little kitty.”

“Hey!” 

“I’m sorry. Not funny?’

“Plenty funny actually. I’ll go now.”

He gathered all his things and got up to go to the door. I got up with him. His ears went down. I looked at his black ears and then directly to his blood filled eyes. I got nervous suddenly and became aware of my heartbeat. I felt the need to kiss him. We stood there for a long while not saying anything he put his hoodie on covering the tiny ears. 

“Goodnight now Yuki.”

“Goodnight Goshi.”

He looked at my lips and I looked at his I got nervous and closed the door.  
“Goodnight.” I said one last time.

I walked into class happy to see Goshi in class seated at our table already. 

“Hi Yuki.” he smiled then kicked my legs as I sat down. I smiled at him. I noticed his hoodie was up as usual.

Mr. G introduced our new assignment a drawing project.

“Can I hang out in your room tonight; I’ve got homework I’d like to do but my roommate can be annoying when you least need it.”

“Yeah of course.” 

We quietly worked on our sketches. I kicked him not forgetting he kicked me when I came in. He kicked his leg back at mine. Mr. G walked past our table, smiling.

“You're doing that now?” said Mr. G.

Goshi looked at me as I tried not to laugh. 

The day went by quickly. I felt tired and laid down on my bed with my laptop and notebooks to the side. I woke up my phone was ringing GOSHI, oh no, I fell asleep. I answered.  
“Hello.”

“Hey I’m on my way over do you need anything before I go over there.”

“No, but thank you.”

“You alright you sound weird?”

“Oh yeah, I'm alright I just woke up from a nap.”

“Oh I'm sorry I can come over another time if you'd like.”

“No no it's okay I want you to come by.”

“Alright then I'll be there in a bit.”

I heard a knock. 

“Hey sleepy.”

“Hey.”

He scanned the room. “Oh, those are my pencils I thought I lost them.”

“Oh yeah, don't forget to grab them I didn't notice you left them here.”

“So, I actually managed to finish my homework earlier so maybe we can just hang out?”

“Oh yeah that's fine.” 

We sat on my bed. 

“So why do you hide them?”

“Hmm, what do you mean?” he sounded sarcastic.

“I mean the cat ears.” 

“Oh well I'm sure you can imagine the stares people give me and well I just haven't had very much luck when I do show them.”

He laid down beside me looking at my eyes.

“You're cute.” He smiled at me.

“I smiled back at him noticing how deep red his eyes really are. He touched my hair putting it behind my ear. He was staring at my lips. My heart skipped a beat. I thought that if he'd got a closer he'd be able to hear my heartbeat. 

“Yuki, can I kiss you?” I kissed him and he kissed me back. I touched his head and felt his little cat ears in my hands.

“You're little ears.” I interrupted “They're so cute and small just like you.” 

“Hey I’m not small or cute you attractive giant.”

“Oh, so you're attracted to giants?”

“Yeah I guess so.” he kissed me. 

“Yuki.” He kneeled up beside me looking directly at me.

“Yeah Goshi?”

“Umm c-can well I mean no umm will you let me be your first boyfriend?”

He looked at me nervously. I place a piece of hair behind his ear.

“Yes Goshi I said as I poked his cheek and kissed him.

I sat up he looked at me his facial expression changed. I could tell he was thinking about something. I sat up next to him. 

“Yuki.” he hesitated. “I haven't had a good experience when it comes to intimacy and I do want to try it with you when you're ready.”

I looked at him he was going to notice the red in my cheeks. “We don't have to rush anything Goshi I don't want to make you feel bad about it but I'm glad we are talkin about it.”

He looked at me he whispered. “It's just that if you keep kissing me like that I'll get hard.”  
“Oh.” I sounded excited.

“Will your kitty ears go up too? And will your chest get red? What if I kissed my way down your stomach? What'll happen Goshi?”

He grabbed my hand his cheeks were flushed.

“Yuki.”

He placed my hand on his crotch, I can see and feel his length hard under his sweats.  
“Goshi.” 

I kissed him long and hard. I felt myself getting hard. I grabbed his hair and played with his ears in my hand.

“Ohhh Y-Yuki mmm”

I looked at him.

“Oh, I didn't mean to touch you if you don't like it.”

“Don’t be stupid Yuki. I think I liked it too much.”

He stood up and kneeled down beside my legs.

“Yuki can I?” He tugged on my waistband.

“Yes.”

He looked at me as he rolled my sweats down. I felt embarrassed you could see the shape of my dick through my sweats, and I was afraid it would be too intimidating. He finished rolling down my pants and underwear.

“Yuki.” he sounded excited. “It’s kinda big.” he said just before he rolled his tongue over the head. He slowly licked the length of my dick. He placed his hand on my stomach feeling around and licking slowing. I took his hair in my grip trying not to hurt those tiny ears of his. His eyes watered as he tried to fit me down his throat.

“G-Goshi.” I tried not to be so loud he smiled at me after he took me out of his mouth stroking my dick wet from his mouth. He looked right at me.

“Yuki?” He paused. “Do you wanna fuck me?”

I felt my dick twitch at that question. He stood up and kissed me.

“Slowly.” I replied. He smiled walking to his backpack.

“I need something. I want you to fuck me properly.”

He walked back to me. I got up my dick was cold now from his salva drying. He helped me out my clothes and then I helped him out of his. I noticed something black behind him.

“Oh.” I said loudly.

“Hmmm? Oh it's this huh?”

He turned around fully showing me his ass and his long black tail.

“It's weird huh?”

“You're a cat boy Goshi.”

I gave him a shy smile. He smiled back at me.

“Kiss me.”

I led him closer to the bed pushing him as I kissed him.

He laid on my bed, naked. I crawled up to him kissing him. He had a tiny bottle in his hand. 

He laughed. “You're so sexy Yuki.”

“Yeah I know I am, but not as sexy as you.” I laughed back.

He looked up at me. His red eyes meeting my brown eyes. He brushed back my pink messy hair with his fingers. I went down for a long kiss. He kissed me softly. His hands in my hair.  
“Mmm Y-Yuki.” he moaned. 

I felt my dick brush his leg. I left little kisses on his neck. He wrapped his arms around me. Keeping me close. I followed my path down his body and licked at his delicate nipples. He reacted to that squirming underneath me. I went back up kissing beside his human ears. I remembered my first thought when I first saw his kitty ears. I wanted to bite them. Without thinking I bit on one of his kitten ears softly.

“Oh fuck Yuki.”

I did it again this time with a bit more pressure. He dug his fingernails into my back.

“Yuki please I want you.”

He gave me the small bottle. I looked at it quickly and realized it was lube I put a bit in my hand.  
Goshi chuckled. “You're pretty big Yuki I’m gonna need more than that.”

I squirted more into my hand and stroked my dick making it slippery. I had excess on my fingers. Goshi looked up at me.

“Yuki put a finger in me.”

I did what I was told. Slowly and carefully, I put one of my shiny fingers in him. It felt weird. His dick reacted to my finger I could tell he wanted more. I took my finger out and without warning I thrust two fingers in.

“Yuki yes.

I angleed my body and grabbed my length letting it rest besides his.

“It’s okay Yuki.” he grabbed my hand and kissed it.”I’m ready.”

I grabbed my dick and led it to where he wanted it. Slowly the tip went in.

I gasped at the unfamiliar feeling.

“Are you okay, Goshi?”

I looked down at him. I could see where I’d bitten his chest. He had marks on him. He was pink and red all over and he was laying on his tail.

“Mhmm. Come all the way in.” 

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't Yuki I want this.”

I slowly slipped into him. It felt good inside him. I could feel the warmth and the tightness around me. I started thrusting. His arms held onto me tightly. 

“Fuck me, Yuki.”

I thrusted faster and let my dick go all the way in.

“It feels good Goshi.”

“It feels good for me too Yuki.”

I started thrusting properly. His breathing got faster and he was closing his eyes. I laid my head on his pillow and thrusted into him. I felt his warm breath on my ear as he was breathing.  
“Mmm. Yuki.” he said suddenly.

“I-I’m gonna come.”

I lifted my head to look at him. 

“Come Goshi come.”

He covered his eyes with his arm and he came on his stomach. I thrusted slowly knowing I was right behind him.

“I’m-”

I came inside him. He held my face and kissed me. 

“Yuki thank you.”

“Goshi thank you.” I smiled and paused taking myself out of him. “For letting me come inside you.”

“You're disgusting.” he laughed at me.


End file.
